


(un)Merry Christmas

by punk_assnerd



Series: Stories from me [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: This is my kind of fondest work in this series?the way i wrote this is different thn the others and i really enjoyed the fluff hahaha





	(un)Merry Christmas

Christmas is a time of joy and laughter and love. It's a time where families gather around and celebrate the holidays with each other.

But that was never the case for me.

When I was seven I was so hyped up about Christmas because of how my classmates described it.  
Amazing food and and an even more amazing feeling. With gifts or everyone and love from everyone.  
But when Christmas came it was just like any other day.  
I keep on waiting for it to change. Waiting for it to magically turn into a bright and happy day. But it never did.

As it was like that for years. That was until when I was ten.  
That year, on Christmas, I decided to sneak out and go to the park. It was just a regular park with the average stuff. Slides and swings and even those tower like things that kids always loved.

It wasn't that bad.  
I don't really know how to explain it but it's like Christmas wasn't ruined because I wasn't there to see it be ruined. And somehow it felt nice. To be out in the cold and to just see the park in a different light. Seeing it at night when I'm the only one there's makes it feel like time flows differently here. Like it wasn't supposed to be seen at night so it doesn't know what to do when I suddenly ruin their peace.

I craved for that every year. My classmates couldn't wait for Christmas and somehow I felt the same. It became my own Christmas tradition. One of my classmates said that every year his dad would ask him to cook with him. This one girl said that they drive down town to his grandmother's house and they'd celebrate Christmas there. Me. My Christmas tradition was walking around an empty playground and waiting till snow starts falling.

I know it sounds so far fetched but it just the way I got used to.  
Until someone came and ruined all that. 

I hated him.  
I hated how he suddenly showed up and told me I deserved a better Christmas. How he told me I deserves the world and how he could actually give it to me. And I hated myself for actually giving him a chance.

His name is Daniel. And he showed up when I was fifteen and he was sixteen. I was just walking around the park, since I'm a bit too old for the playground, but decided to head there all the same.  
And that's when I saw him.  
He was using the swings a bit too roughly. Kicking off too hard that the whole swing set started creaking. 

"You're not supposed to do that" I said.  
He looked at me as he flew back and forth and dug his heels to stop.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm new here, by the way."  
I knew that. No one here goes out at Christmas.

I'm gonna be a huge part of your life, he said. Only it came out as "I'm Daniel."

Will you be staying here forever? I asked. Only it came out as "my name's Miggy."

We stared at each other for a few minutes before I decided to take a seat at the unoccupied swing besides him.  
And everything just fell to place.

We didn't really get along instantly. It took me a week of uncertain waiting by the swings and him coming at around 8 at night before we eventually started talking.

He said that him and his family just moved a couple of weeks ago and w was only allowed to wonder around this week. He live a book away from my own house and at that time I hadn't known it was a block too many away from where I wanted him to be.

A week before the semester I found out that he was attending a different school.

"Damn. I really wanted to fave that school with a friend in hand. Too bad your attendin' a different one."  
I never had anyone say to me that try water me with them to go to anywhere or face anything together. So maybe I was reading in too much in the situation.

"Yeah. Hey. Maybe you'll meet someone cooler there." I said. It was obvious to me that he will. Almost everyone here is cooler than me.

"Nah. I highly doubt that."  
My heart skipped a beat that time but decided to ignore it.  
Just like how I ignore my breath hitching when our hands accidentally touched when we were walking side by side.  
Or how I ignored how his hands felt like electricity when he dragged me off one of his crazy antics.

I ignored all of these because I thought he didn't feel the same. And, to be completely honest, I didn't even understand how I felt back then. It never crossed my mind that I'd ever meet someone who'd make me feel like this. Someone how would make me feel wanted, make me feel like I belong somewhere.

Our friendship revolved around sneaky messages during class hours and after school antics.  
He told me he met someone in his school that was almost as cool as me.

"Almost. But not quite as awesome." He said with a grin on his face.

That time it felt like maybe he did felt something for me. Because at that time I was sure that I felt something for him.

He introduced me to his friend.

We didn't really get along well at first. And I'm not proud to say that was my fault.

Her name's Candice. She was loud and lively and ever so graceful. I wanted to hate her for how she was taking up half of Daniel's time. But I couldn't. As much as I wanted to despise her I couldn't help but like her since she was so nice and understanding. How could I compete with that?

And the thing was. I never had to compete to her about anything.

"I don't like him, you know." She said.  
Daniel ordered us some coffee and Candice and I were already seated at our usual table. "He's not my type." She stated.  
"Really?" I asked. "Yes. He's not my type because he's a dude." She said. It took me a while before I've caught on to what she was saying and she chuckled at my reaction.  
"I just wanted to say that out loud. In case there were some kind of misunderstanding." She said with a sly smile.  
I felt a blush creep up my neck and face as both of us chuckled at the same time.  
"Am I that obvious?" I asked. "You both are." She confirmed.  
"Honestly, I feel so left out whenever you two gaze at each other's eyes." She said dramatically.  
"We do not gaze at each other's eyes!"  
"What? You just lovingly look at all of your friends like that?"  
"No. Shut up."

"Wow are you guys finally talking?" Daniel exclaimed as he sat down beside Candice on the other side of the booth.  
"Yeah. We decided that you're gonna be the third wheel from now on." Candice joked.  
And after that everything felt right.

That year Candice invited both Daniel and I to her home for Christmas Eve when she found out what we do every year.

"Seriously. You just walk around doing random ass stuff for Christmas Eve? No. Not this time."

And to say that I was a complete ditz when it comes to christmas tradition was an understatement.

As we walked in Candice's house we were welcomed by bright lights and warm hugs from her family. She introduced us to everyone and I could barely keep up with the names. There were her two older brothers, her mom, her dad, and her dad's mom who they called gran-gran. All of them were wonderful. I've never seen a proper Christmas tree until then. Completely decorated by ornaments and Christmas lights and a bright star on top. An hour after we arrived was when I realized how all of them were wearing matching sweaters. "Christmas sweaters." She said. "They were knitted by our grandma. She's such a sweetheart." Everyone was so nice and humble that I was honestly so shocked that it was real.

One of Candice's brother, Connor who was two years older than us, started up a conversation with me and how I met Candice. I told him that I was actually just friends with Dan and that Dan and Candice met at school. Turns out that he actually graduated from my school. We then ended up talking the whole night as he kept on asking questions about how the schools been.

At the end of the night Dan and I eventually had to head out. Dan said we still had our own tradition to uphold.  
But on our way out Connor called us out and pointed above our head.  
There were a bundle of leaves and some kind of flower tied up on too of the hallway.  
I look at Daniel questioningly and he just looked away.  
"It's a mistletoe." Candice said after she barked out a laugh. "When two people stand under a mistletoe they have to kiss. It's Christmas tradition." Connor said.

I looked back and forth towards Dan and Candice and I didn't know what to do. Dan on the other hand took advantage of my confusion and kissed me on my right cheek and simultaneously dragged me out of the house as he yelled out a good bye to everyone.

I was pretty sure I was blushing to my ears when we finally arrived at the park. He said he wanted to show me something an then proceeded to take a seat to one of the swings. I didn't know what to do so I took a seat at the other swing and started to push myself back and forth.

"You know that I like you, yeah?"  
He said.  
"Of course. I don't think you would've endured almost two years of me if you didn't." I joked to somehow ease the tension.  
He then stood up and grabbed hold or the chains of my swing and held me to a stop.  
"That's not what I mean."

And I sat there, staring straight ahead as memorizing every detail of Dan's scarf. He then kneeled in front of me and lowered his head.

"I didn't know." I said.  
He looked up at me, confused.  
"I didn't know you liked me like that too." I confessed. It took him a while before he had caught up on what I meant and he leaned up and kissed me. The way he kissed me made me feel warm even though his cold hands were holding the back of my neck. It was electricity speeding through my body starting from his chapped lips to mine, to my head down to my torso and down to my toes.

He pulled away after what seemed like forever in a minute. His cheeks were flushed as his hair unruly as ever.  
His hands found mine and held them on my lap.

I love you, he told me. Only it came out as "Dude."  
I told him I loved him too. But it came out as "Your breath smells like Christmas ham."

He then laughed quietly as pushed me off of the swings.

I lied tree laughing as I started to see snow falling from the darkness of the sky. I closed my eyes and spread my arms and legs and thought about waiting till snow covered my whole body before I move. But I felt Dan's cold fingers on my cheeks and jaw. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me. He then grabbed my right hand and pulled me back up.

"Come on. We still have an hour left before Christmas."

So I let him drag me off to whatever plans he had in mind and decided that I'll enjoy whatever it was if it meant I'd spend time with him.

\---


End file.
